chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Harvard
Nick Campbell Harvard is a character roleplayed by Lowri in World 10: School. He is 22 years old, and human but a Guardian, and he attends the school since his charge, Sky Ashford, is a student there. He is the younger brother of Daniel Harvard. He is engaged to Sky. Appearance Similarly to his brother, Nick is slimly built but muscular, and tall. He's a little shorter than Daniel is, and a little less well-built. He has dark, almost black hair and tanned skin. Strangely, his eyes tend to vary from a wide range of natural shades. Personality Nick is a very likeable and loving person, who can often be too naive and trusting. He tries to hide the fact that he can be strongly opinionated with a slight temper, and succeeds in doing so most of the time. He is usually optimistic, with a "glass half full" attitude towards life. He is extremely dedicated to and close with Sky, and has in fact been in love with her for years though he was originally in denial of this. He was completely devastated by her death, and his inability to prevent it, before she was subsequently saved. Family & Relationships *Mother - Annabelle Harvard *Father - Scott Harvard *Older brother - Daniel Harvard *Fiancee and Atari Charge - Sky Ashford History Similarly to his brother Daniel, Nick had a normal life until he met Sky, when he was 12 years old. Their parents had found her living on the streets of London, taken pity on the child and taken her in. Nick sensed a connection between them immediately, even before Daniel did. He began following her around, and became her protector when he turned 16. He enrolled in the school in order to continue protecting her. He saved her when she was captured by a group of men who'd attacked the school intending to abduct the students. Shortly afterwards, she accidentally jumped them both into the past. He didn't hear most of the conversation between her and her grandmother, having been standing back and giving them their privacy, but he still learned of his Guardian status. They both then returned to the present time, and he was told of his brother's capture while they were searching for more survivors among the ruins. They and the other survivors then attacked that company's headquarters in order to rescue those captured, and they were successful. A few weeks afterwards, Nick and Sky were returning to the school grounds after spending the day in a nearby town, when they were ambushed by a group of Atari-hunting humans. Sky realised it'd be impossible for them to fight their way through successfully or escape, so she told Nick to flee while she fought them to provide a distraction. Nick eventually agreed to this, when he accepted there was no other way out. He kissed Sky before he left. She attempted then to fight, but was being defeated too quickly, and so chose to use her spontaneous combustion to explode the area, killing herself also. Nick sensed her death the second it occurred, and returned to the school to inform his brother. Worried over how this was affecting Nick, Daniel then chose to still remain at the school in the hopes that someone there would be able to help them both. They attempted to have emotion manipulation and samsara manipulation used to help them, but all attempts failed. Nick attempted suicide by taking an overdose, but he was found by his brother and saved using samsara manipulation by Warren Withers. He then made several more attempts, but was continually prevented by Daniel, and subsequently by Brooke Adams. Brooke had fallen in love with him, but he is unaware of this. Because of her feelings, she eventually chose to use her ability of salvation to save Sky in order to save the brothers. Nick had attempted suicide once more, but was found just in time and healed by Sky, and they slept together for the first time that night. She then began trying to fight her feelings for him in order to try to protect him, but failed partially, and they began a secret relationship. This remained thus for 2 months, until he accidentally revealed in an argument that he'd been considering proposing. She took this as a real proposal, and accepted. When Dani Lewin was attacked by her Ainsprid, she advised her friends to go into hiding before the Ainsprid attacked them in order to hurt her. Both Nick and Sky hid in her maternal family's old abandoned mansion. Daniel stayed with Dani in order to help her fight. When Greg Baxendale was fatally injured in the fight, Daniel recalled that Sky possessed the power to heal people. Dani teleported to get Sky and Nick, but they arrived too late, and Greg had already died. Dani then recalled that her brother's power meant that he would be reincarnated. The group set a trap for the Ainsprid, and Sky was injured when they fought it. Dani teleported herself and the creature away from the others, in order to protect them, and then she fought it again and defeated it. Strengths & Weaknesses Nick is fast and athletic, and can run and swim very well. He can fight well, despite not having much training in doing so. He is extremely dedicated and close to Sky, and he fully accepts the strange bond they have between them, even before he understood it. He is almost proud of this connection. He's very positive, and can usually see the bright side of any situation. However, he's weaker than most, as a human, and has no supernatural abilities. He can also sometimes be too trusting and naive. His closeness with Sky became a weakness, since he ws devastated by her death and blamed himself, and also suffered physically from it, as the result of a broken Guardian bond. It nearly killed him. The same would occur again if she died in future. Etymology The name Nick is Greek in origin and means "victory of the people". His middle name, Campbell, is a Gaelic name which means "crooked mouth". His surname, Harvard, is an English name which means "army guard", a reference to him being a Guardian. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Guardians